Generally, a loudspeaker is fixedly mounted in a box having a given dimension for convenient mounting of the speaker and improved speaker performance. When the cone part of a speaker moves outwards, the air before the speaker, part will be compressed, while the air behind the cone part will become slightly decompressed. If there is no box to house the speaker the cone part of the speaker will experience acoustic interference because of different phase relation; therefore, a speaker box is an essential part in an audio system.
Generally, a loudspeaker is exposed to the air; therefore, the loudspeaker is susceptible to dust, dirt and damage, as well as unattractive appearance.